


逆向强制

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: abo，爱豆设定类现实，he
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *非一般意义上的强制爱，三观不正

落日伴着晚霞悬在海平面上方，即将没入水中，潮水渐渐退去，傍晚冲绳潮湿的海风绵密地吹拂着。

拍摄的工作结束了，平野惬意地呼吸着海风带来的新鲜空气，风里似乎不仅仅是海水咸涩的味道，还带着一丝似有若无的清甜的气息。他搜索了自己脑内的记忆，啊，无端地想到了还滴着露珠的水蜜桃。

平野拿了杯水递给坐在一旁的永濑，风吹乱了他的发丝，吹在罩着他单薄身躯的宽松衣物上，更显得他病恹恹的。

“看你今天一天都无精打采的，感觉还好吗？”

永濑接了水，端着没喝，摇头露出勉强的笑容。

“没事，就一点小感冒，很快就好了。”

在场的众人之中，只有永濑自己知道，他的状态不佳根本不是因为感冒，而是omega发情期使用抑制剂后的一种常见副作用。

由于长期大剂量的使用抑制剂，现在副作用在他身上愈发明显了。

尤其是平野在发情期出现他身边的时候，平野是alpha，也是他的暗恋对象，他更需要加大使用剂量。

回到酒店后，永濑先一个人在房间里睡了一会儿，他以感冒为由向经纪人申请了一个人住，不会有人来打扰他。

不知睡了多久，他在睡梦中感到心跳越来越快，莫名的烦躁不安，迷迷糊糊地醒了。

天色尚未完全变黑，空气里的味道很奇怪，他起身拢了拢衣服，打开房门想一探究竟。

扑面而来的alpha信息素和眼前平野狼狈的状态让永濑瞬间清醒了，清醒过头到几乎快要过热。

他连忙扶住摇摇欲坠的平野，着急地问。

“怎么回事？你的抑制剂呢？”

显然是发生了什么事。

为了避免意外状况，alpha和omega通常都会随身携带即时起效的强效抑制剂。而像他们这种职业的，被骚扰的风险更大，更不可能忘带了。

平野撩起袖子，手臂上是骇人的针孔和血迹，气息不稳地开口简短解释。

“遇到yara了，随身带的抑制剂没了，房间里有备用的。”

平野的房间在隔壁，和神宫寺一间房。他搭着永濑的肩膀努力撑起身体，隔着极近的距离，脸上的汗珠落在永濑的锁骨上，血红的眼睛望向永濑，咬着牙尽力保持清醒。

“能不能让我在你房间里待一段时间，我打完抑制剂，好了再走。不想让其他人发现。”

永濑没多想就点了头，搀扶着平野进了自己房间。

他的房间和隔壁是一样的房型，也是两张床。虽然用过抑制剂，但被子上他的味道还是略明显，他把平野放在了他没睡过的另一张床上。

永濑拿了隔壁房间的房卡，神宫寺不在，按平野说的，找到了他行李里的备用抑制剂。

他站在自己房间的门前，手心里攥着抑制剂，指尖细细地颤抖着，燥热的血液在体内湍急地暗自涌动，其实他现在也需要抑制剂。

深吸了一口气，永濑打开门，为了避免平野外泄的信息素太过显眼，立马把门关上了。

自然的，alpha强势的信息素顷刻间就将他包围了。

随后映入眼帘的是，平野衣衫不整地躺在床上，结实的身体半露着流下一层层汗液，流畅的肌肉线条被亮晶晶的汗水衬得更明显了，衣服也被汗湿了，双眼紧闭，喘着粗气，在床单上难耐地磨蹭着。

听到永濑进门的动静，平野睁开眼睛，半撑起身子，迷离的瞳孔里尚且保有些许理智。

“廉，抑制剂，谢谢了。”

平野看不见，他带着浓重的欲望半眯着眸子的模样有多性感。

然而永濑能看见，血液在他的神经里横冲直撞，眼前的景象无法让他继续保持理智了，简直与他曾经梦中的场景重叠。

他临时改变了主意，进入了他自己编造的、难以启齿的梦境。

梦里多好，他不想回到现实。

在梦里，他可以完整地拥有对方的身体、对方的心，他可以不用再受omega生理上天生的折磨，尽情地被期望的人满足、填满。

平野方才半睁的眼睛彻底瞪大了，眼睁睁地看着永濑把手里的抑制剂扔进了垃圾桶，走过来的脚步声一下一下地踩在他重重的心跳上。

“紫耀，你没发现我哪里不对劲吗？”

永濑面无表情，声音却在发抖。

这是什么状况？平野愣在原地，过热的大脑无法处理眼下过载的信息。

趁他没反应，永濑攀着他的肩膀，分开双腿跪坐在他的大腿上。

只有alpha的生理本能尚在正常运作，眼前人近距离泄露出的甜味让平野意识到了现下危险的情况。

“你……你是omega？！”

平野太惊讶了。在永濑尚未分化的年纪，他先已经分化成了alpha，他不是没有想象过永濑是omega。

但后来，永濑骗过了周围所有人，所有人都以为永濑是beta，包括他。

没有回答平野的问题，永濑就拉着他的衣领吻上了他，唇舌纠缠之间，尝到对方口中的津液，两人截然不同的信息素也在源源不断地交换。

omega清新甜蜜的气味稍稍抚平了平野信息素过载到即将爆炸的紊乱状态，收回了一点理智，他推开了永濑，低哑的嗓音里带着不解和震惊。

“你明白你在做什么吗？”

“你有需要，我也在发情期，不正好合适吗？”

平野下意识地低声骂了一句脏话。永濑不仅是omega，而且现在还处在发情期，同时他也被下了药。哪怕他缺乏常识，他也知道，这种时候如果做了，就算不想标记，也很容易会擦枪走火标记。他不想这么草率地、稀里糊涂地决定如此重要的事。

“万一标记了怎么办？”

“也可以啊，那我以后不需要抑制剂了。”

永濑轻佻地挑眉，装作完全不在乎的样子。

无奈地叹了口气，平野想把依然坐在他腿上的永濑完全推开，用仅剩的一点理智拒绝永濑，下床去把抑制剂捡起来，结束这场闹剧。

平野的指尖刚碰到永濑的肩膀，被永濑握住了，再次凑上来吻他。

两人的脸上都冒着汗，汗珠滚下，一部分流进了嘴里，舌尖尝到彼此的味道咸咸涩涩的。  
就像尝到了对方的眼泪似的。

同时，永濑一只手拉开了他的裤子拉链，拉下已经被前液浸得湿透了布料，埋头含住了硬挺的性器。

温度好高，平野感觉自己和永濑的体温、还有他口腔的温度都好高。

密闭的室内，两人的信息素浓度急速攀升，永濑的行为就像在汽油弥漫的空气中点了把火，看不见摸不着，却迅速燃烧了，爆炸了。

“廉，你别这样……”

平野汗湿的手掌穿过永濑被揉得凌乱的发丝，按着他的发顶，喉结不自觉地滚动，不知是在推拒还是迎合。

永濑的动作青涩却大胆，含住冒着热气的阴茎吞吐，舌头沿着沟壑的脉络上下舔弄，把脸颊撑得鼓鼓囊囊的。

口交没有持续多久，永濑抬着眼观察到平野渐渐丧失了抵抗的反应，眼眶通红，嘴里低低的喘着气，就吐出了口中的性器，拉下自己的睡裤，径直坐下去，湿热的甬道将勃发的阴茎直接整根吞入。

尽管永濑处在发情期，在被抑制剂压制后又被高浓度的alpha信息素唤醒，后穴里分泌出大量液体，自然地为即将到来的交合做了准备。

可再怎么说也是第一次，毫无前戏就直接进入，骑乘的体位进得很深，硕大的阴茎瞬间将生涩的后穴几乎撑到极致，会难受是肯定的。

但更让他难受的是平野的反应，他的神情尚未完全迷失在情欲之中，还带着一丝诧异和抗拒。  
“你……”

不等平野说出一句完整的话，永濑就用自己的唇瓣堵住了对方的嘴，不论是质问、责备，还是拒绝，他都不想听。

即便只有他一人在梦中，他也不想醒来。

他撑着平野的身体扭动纤细的腰肢，抬起身子，再重重地坐下，一上一下地吞吐填满肉穴的阴茎。

“别说话，既然没推开我，就别拒绝，操我。”

平野抱着永濑的腰翻了个身，将他压在身下，疯狂地在他体内冲撞，蠕动的肠道也不知羞耻地缠着他绞紧回应着。

被下了药，没有抑制剂，还被omega贴身撩拨，平野已经压制自己压制得够久了，这下理智的防线终于被彻底击溃，不再收敛和抗拒，他释放着、发泄着被压抑过多的欲望，喷涌而出的情潮将二人淹没。

这种感觉真的太不一样了，几乎是灭顶的快感让永濑丧失理智。

从前的发情期里，他不是没有试过用玩具疏解，但与此刻的快感相比简直不值一提。

“嗯……好舒服……再快点……”

平野又低声骂了句脏话，发泄似的咬了一下永濑挺立的乳尖，而后含住用力地吮吸啃咬。

“啊……轻点……”

没理会永濑的求饶，平野双眼通红，掐着他的细腰更快更重地顶向深处，他的腰际和胸口都被弄出斑驳的痕迹，换来的是更多甜腻的呻吟，后穴里的水不停地流。

渐渐地，在双方都无知无觉地情况下，突破了最后的生理防线，操进了omega脆弱的生殖腔。

在生殖腔里不知抽插了多少下，过度兴奋的阴茎终于要喷发了。抵住生殖腔持续胀大，直至把里面撑满到不能再撑大，而后射出了一股股热流，浓稠的精液几乎要从肉穴里满溢而出。  
发泄了一部分欲望之后，平野好歹找回了一点理性，咬着牙抵制原始的冲动，不去碰永濑的腺体。

离彻底标记只差最后一步了。

然而永濑却不打算止步于此。

他艰难地挺起身子，歪着头把后颈送到平野嘴边，雾气氤氲的眸子流出晶莹的泪珠，虚弱地凝望着平野，细声软语地哀求。

“紫耀，咬我，求你了。”

大概没有alpha能抵制这样的诱惑。

alpha标记omega本就是天经地义的本能，更何况美人在怀，肉体交合，omega主动臣服，更何况他心里其实是有那么一点念想的。

直觉绕过了平野的理智，他的直觉没给永濑反悔的机会，更没给自己反悔的机会，用力咬住永濑后颈的腺体，那是omega最脆弱的地方，牙齿刺破了表层娇嫩的皮肤，将浓厚的alpha信息素持续不断地注入腺体，逐渐随着血液流遍全身。

怀里的人像是被狩猎的、任人宰割的猎物，了无生气地被动接受。

从今往后，怀里的omega是他的了。不仅浑身沾满了他的味道，连自身散发出的气味也结合了他的气息。

结番也有命中注定的意思。

但他们这是命运吗？他只是猛然惊醒地意识到，alpha和omega的生理联系就是这么蛮不讲理。

后面他们又做了两次，才把积攒的情欲发泄干净。

做完了两人躺在床上，因为体力消耗巨大尚未起身清理。

事后尴尬的沉默之中，永濑先开口了。

“对不起，是我冲动了。”

“不需要道歉，这不是你一个人的问题。”

平野眼下心烦意乱，这之后的后果不是一句冲动就能化解的。

“但我没打算就这样结束。”

“你想怎么办？”

“我不会去做标记清除手术的。”

永濑冷冷地陈述，让人头疼的话题来了。

“这样真的好吗？”

“强迫omega清除标记是违法的哦。”

“你知道的，我不是这个意思。”

“嗯，我知道，你是个负责的人，那么对我负责吧。”

永濑又恢复了轻佻的语气，平野不懂自己为什么感觉这么不爽。

“随便地决定这么重要的事真的没问题吗？”

“随便，啧……”他才不随便呢，又不是随便找个人标记，对面这人本来就是他心里的目标，“我又没要求你和我结婚，就算长期炮友呗，正好我们都方便。”

“你的意思是，只保持肉体关系？”

“嗯，当然相关法律你得遵守。”

来了，那堆更让人头疼的法律规定。

“如果我不答应呢？”

“需要我给你普法吗？我们之前有讨论过吧，虽然你说过你不认同，但在这件事上你没有选择权。”

世界经历了多次运动的浪潮和纷纷战火之后，abo相关法律体系几乎高度完备，但近年新增了一条严苛得不近人情的法律。

一旦alpha彻底标记了omega（除非omega自愿做清除标记手术），alpha必须对omega负法律责任，有义务陪伴omega度过发情期，也不能再标记其他omega，否则omega有权起诉alpha。

民间一直有反对的声音，认为此法条矫枉过正，呼吁给alpha自由选择的权利。

而另一派的观点是，在现在的技术手段高度发达的前提下，已经几乎不会有非自愿标记的情况了，这样的规定更能保障绝大多数人的利益。

平野对此不认同，并不是维护作为alpha的利益，而是不认同用生理关系绑定人生。

“如果起诉，虽然依法会保护你的隐私，但媒体无孔不入，你就没想过，万一曝光了你会怎么样吗？”

尽管法律如此偏袒omega，但事实上，在许多领域还存在着对omega的歧视。比如作为偶像，暴露omega身份会给事业发展带来很大阻碍。

直白地说，如果当初事务所知道了永濑是omega，为了避免麻烦根本不会让他出道。

“我不怕，反正我身份暴露也是迟早的事，不可能瞒一辈子。”

永濑知道自己的行为很卑鄙，想用身体关系绑住对方，简直是疯了。

求而不得，本就是人间的常态，他早该习惯的，但有时却能让人走火入魔，成了无形的囚笼，将他桎梏其中。

“你疯了吧。”

看，对方也这么说。他冷冷地自嘲，看来他对自己认识还挺清醒。

“是啊。”

没再说话，永濑双腿打着颤下了床，粘腻的精液在走动中顺着大腿根往下流。

他没空在意这些，从行李的便携药盒里翻出两片药，拆了其中一片，喝了点水吞进嘴里。

“那是什么？”

“紧急避孕药，另一片要过些时间再吃。”

看着平野复杂的神色，他不禁嗤笑。

“怎么？你该不会以为我想给你生孩子吧。”

平野无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，叹气。

“这个对身体不好。”

“嗯，下次记得带套。”

永濑对他揶揄地眨眨眼，方才的话题似乎就这么成交了。


	2. Chapter 2

  
平野洗完澡，穿着永濑房间里酒店提供的浴袍回了自己房间。  
他怀里拿着自己的衣服，摸到门把手，离开之前，回头叮嘱永濑。  
“廉，如果有感觉不舒服的地方，一定要告诉我。”  
“知道了，你快点回去吧。”  
永濑躺在床上休息，眼睛都不抬一下，敷衍地挥手赶他走。  
就像先前永濑要洗澡时那样，拒绝了他的关心。  
方才永濑步履不稳地走向浴室的时候，平野起身想扶他。  
“我帮你一起洗吧。”  
永濑皱着眉头甩开了他的手。  
“我自己没问题的，不用你帮忙。”  
想到这里，平野又叹了口气，今晚发生了太多事，回去他得好好想想怎么办。

  
开门前平野通过猫眼观察了走廊上没人，怕被人看见，迅速进了自己房间。  
一打开门，神宫寺坐在沙发上玩手机，听到开门声抬头和他对视了一眼，尴尬地摸了下鼻子，继续埋头看手机。  
“你什么时候回来的？”  
“咳，有一段时间了。”  
神宫寺清了清嗓子，试图缓解尴尬的气氛。  
“你都听见什么了？”  
“就……那些呗，其实这里隔音效果蛮好的，听得不是很清楚。”  
“哪些啊？”  
神宫寺放下手机，手足无措地开始解释。  
“我回来的时候，你们已经开始了，过了大概一个多小时，消停了一会儿，就听见洗澡的声音了，然后你就回来了。”  
太尴尬了，被队友兼好友听墙脚听了大半个过程。  
“你没听见我们说了什么吧？”  
“没有，”平野威胁的眼神扫过来，神宫寺连忙摇头摆手否认，“真没有，我骗你干嘛，说话声音不大根本听不清。”  
看来他只知道他们做了，不知道别的事。  
“那你就这么听了全程？”  
“我这不是帮你们放风嘛，万一有人来了咋办？幸好廉的房间在走廊尽头，旁边只有我们这一个房间，只有我一个人听见，不然就你们那动静，那么长时间，啧啧，”收到平野的眼刀，神宫寺赶紧改口，“别用这种眼神看我，我这是夸你厉害啊。”  
“记得保守秘密。”  
平野无语地翻白眼。  
“当然，肯定的，我嘴有多严你又不是不知道。”  
接连被翻白眼，神宫寺理解为平野是恼羞成怒了。

  
第二天飞回东京，早晨平野再见到永濑的时候，他身上已经没有明显的信息素的味道了，包括他自己的，自然与平野的信息素融合的气味也几乎闻不到了。  
平野悄悄地走在他身后，使劲闻也只能闻到一点似有若无的气息，不得不说，现在这些消除信息素气味的产品真好使。  
永濑穿了件深色的长袖衬衫，下身穿的也是长裤，虽然不厚，但足够把那些乱七八糟的痕迹遮住。  
衬衫领子略高，盖住了omega腺体的位置，平野从后方仔细观察，也看不到任何内容，只能看见衣领和发尾之间的一小片光洁的皮肤。  
尽管衣物能掩盖二人昨夜风流的痕迹，但依旧是有一点破绽的。  
永濑特意放慢了走路的速度，走路的姿势还是有点别扭。  
不过旁人只当他是病还没好，没什么人注意，除了平野和知道些许内情的神宫寺。

  
平野出于担心在观察永濑，神宫寺则是因为八卦在观察他们两个人，他小声地跟平野嘀咕。  
“瞧瞧你把人折腾的，难怪廉今天不理你了。”  
“闭嘴。”  
国民男友神宫寺语重心长地劝他。  
“我就再说一句啊，如果你是认真的话，就好好关心关心人家，不要老把人吊着。”  
“我哪儿吊着他了？”  
平野回过头来看神宫寺，神宫寺也一脸难以置信地转过头看他。  
“你哪儿没吊着他了？”两人大眼瞪小眼，神宫寺先摇头了，边摇头边叹气，“唉，廉真可怜。”  
好像被误解成渣男了，平野这下是有苦说不出，总不可能明说他和永濑之间到底发生了什么。

  
航班晚点了，一行人在候机室里等着，中途永濑去了趟洗手间。  
解决完生理问题，洗完手，永濑出来才发现平野在门口等他。  
“跟我过来一下。”  
被随便拉进了一个隔间，永濑还没反应过来抗议，平野就把他圈在怀里，拉下了他的衣领。  
“做什么？”  
“让我看看标记的伤口。”  
露出的后颈上，两个创可贴盖住了腺体被咬过的痕迹。平野揭下了创可贴一端粘在皮肤上的部分，牙齿留下的细小伤口已经结痂了。  
他伸出另一只手用指腹轻轻抚摸腺体上的伤口。  
“嘶……别用手摸，还有点疼。”  
平野悻悻地收回手，低头换成舌头慢慢舔舐刚刚摸过的腺体。  
“叫你别用手，你用舌头干嘛？”  
舌尖带来的触感酥酥麻麻的，像在放电。  
“消毒。感觉怎么样？”  
“嗯……痒……”  
情况好像不太妙，脆弱的腺体被alpha衔在嘴里，永濑的声音细得像蚊子哼似的，声调却有点高，还带着不自觉的哭腔。  
平野抬起头，看到他回头疑惑地望着自己的侧脸，琉璃似的眸子里也噙着泪光。  
“怎么了？”  
“傻瓜。”  
“说谁傻呢！”  
怀里的人带着嗔怒的表情瞪着他，声音却依然软软糯糯的，水光盈盈的大眼睛也没有一点威慑力。  
平野无奈地叹息，对自己再有自信一点吧，永濑这样的人何必要用那种伤敌一千自损八百的方式来威胁他呢？  
“你啊。”  
“唔……嗯……”  
永濑还想反驳，被一个绵长的深吻堵住了唇瓣。

  
下了飞机离开机场的路上，永濑旁边坐着高桥，平野坐在前排。  
车里很安静，没人说话，平野的手机突然收到一条信息，是永濑发的。  
“晚上收工了来我家。”  
平野回头看了一眼，斜后方的永濑面无表情地玩着手机，没有任何反应。  
“又要做吗？”  
明明就在一辆车上，却不能直接说话交流，非要发信息，有种在其他人眼皮底下偷情的错觉。  
“不然呢？不做，找你来打扫卫生吗？我的发情期还没结束。”  
“也不是不可以。”  
平野转了转眼珠子，回了这么一句话。  
显然永濑会了错意，也不知道是不是故意的，他真要去当苦力了。  
“那行吧，我最近刚搬家，还有些重的东西没收拾完，你过来顺便帮我把东西搬了。”  
永濑拿着手机绷不住笑出声了，引起了旁边高桥的注意。  
“廉，在看什么啊？笑得这么开心。”  
“没什么，在和一个傻瓜聊天。”  
永濑摇着头还在笑，传到平野耳朵里总感觉有点嘲笑他的意思。  
“一言为定，不许反悔。还有，记得自己带套。”

  
晚上平野来的时候，不仅记得带套子了，而且带了一打。  
永濑看他从袋子里拿出来，一脸黑线。  
“拿这么多干嘛？”  
“有以后备用的。”  
“你还挺自觉，进入状态很快嘛。”  
永濑轻笑，拆了其中一盒，平野脸色马上就变了。  
“这就开始啊？不先吃个饭洗个澡什么的？”  
“没有，我就看看是什么味道的，有的我过敏。”  
面对永濑泰然自若的神色，平野反而拘谨地挠了挠头。  
“你看可以吗？”他买的是无香型的。  
“可以。啊，对了，你先过来把东西搬了，在阳台上，不然太晚了扰民。”  
被永濑指挥着搬东西，平野心里纳闷，我们晚上做爱就不扰民了吗？

  
吃饱喝足了，澡也洗了，平野坐在床边等永濑洗澡，想到昨夜的场景有点燥热。  
等了好长时间，永濑才从浴室出来。  
“洗澡洗这么久啊。”  
永濑披着浴袍走过来，外露的皮肤都被蒸得泛着粉色，脸也有点红。  
但应该是热的，不是因为害羞。  
他直接把平野推倒在床上，拉着平野的手探到浴袍里，里面是真空，下面湿湿滑滑黏黏腻腻的。他在平野耳边吐气。  
“我在浴室弄过了。”  
平野的脸迅速地变得比他更红了。


	3. Chapter 3

  
在家里没那么多顾虑，做完已经凌晨三、四点了。  
没睡多久，天刚蒙蒙亮，永濑被平野起床的动静弄醒了，他打着哈欠揉了揉眼睛，打开了床头灯。  
“要走了吗？”  
“早上有工作。”  
平野站在床边对着墙边的镜子穿衣服，刚披上衬衫在扣扣子。  
永濑欣赏着他慢条斯理的动作和衬衫敞开的缝隙间露出的肌肉线条。  
这个人没表情不说话的时候，外表真具有欺骗性，完全符合大众想象中的alpha的典型气质。  
衬衫扣到一半，永濑下了床，只是眼神无声无息地交汇了一瞬，接着开始帮平野扣剩下的扣子。  
温热的指尖触碰到外露的皮肤，温度明显比他的手低，不知起床多久了。  
平野看着永濑低垂的眉眼，柔和的灯光和神色软化了脸上棱角锋利的线条，眼前人的眼神专注得近乎让他心慌。

  
室内很安静，心里酸酸涩涩地冒着气泡，平野感到一阵口干舌燥，想说点什么转移注意力。  
“廉，有件事忘了告诉你。神他知道我们做过了，那天他听见了，不过别的都不知道。”  
“没事。”  
只是知道做过了，也没什么影响。  
永濑的回复很平淡，目光依然专注在那几颗小小的、微不足道的扣子上。  
“你是omega这件事，有哪些人知道？”  
“只有家人和一个医生，”这样说好像不太对，永濑顿了顿，补充道，“还有你。”  
除了一直负责他的私人医生，只有家人知道他是omega，现在多了个平野。唉，要是平野也能成为他的家人就好了。  
“外套。”  
扣完扣子，永濑又从平野手里接过外套，帮他穿上了，理着衣褶。  
“如果穿的是西装打领带就好了，”永濑不解的目光扫过来，平野勾起嘴角解释道，“现在，你像不像送丈夫上班的妻子。”  
如果他只是个普通的上班族，对方或许会成为他乖巧的妻子，拥有平凡幸福的婚姻和家庭，生几个孩子。  
他只不过是想要寻常的幸福。  
永濑嗤笑着猛拍了下平野的胸口，他踉跄地往后退了一步。  
“想什么呢？像关系不错的炮友还差不多。好了，我下午才有工作，要再睡会儿。”  
然而这才是现实，他无法掌控的现实，失控的无力感让他晕眩。

  
这之后，两人的相处模式并无甚变化，只有偶尔私下见面解决生理欲望时不同。  
大部分时间，除开神宫寺知道一点内情，其他人都以为他们和往常一样。  
而私下的时候，平野对永濑几乎可以说是有求必应。虽然除了生理需求之外，他也没什么要求，但只要有时间，平野基本随叫随到。  
最近一个多月，他们私下见面的次数已经超过了之前一年的总和。  
永濑享受着对平野看似有所掌控的快感，毕竟过去他才是那个被牵着鼻子走的人。  
可有时永濑也会疑惑，为什么平野会这么配合自己奇怪的威胁？别看平野看着好说话，其实他是个很有原则的人，很难强迫他做自己讨厌的事。  
而这段时间，他只在第一次事情还没敲定时，反驳了永濑几句，之后就再也没有抗议过。  
这种疑虑在脑海里兜兜转转，落实到实际行动上，就变成了幼稚的试探。  
太幼稚了，他想，可是却没办法让自己停手。

  
有的试探还算比较正常。  
例如在床上的时候，永濑总要故意撩拨平野，不把平野撩到脸红不罢休，结局自然是他被弄得更狠。  
总体来说，双方的体验都还是愉快的。  
而有的试探就很神经质了。  
他自己也明白这是无理取闹，但又忍不住想惹平野生气，想看平野情绪失控，为他情绪失控。  
比如前两天他们刚吵了一架。  
永濑在平野的衣服上闻到了陌生omega信息素的味道，质问他，他解释只是工作的时候不小心沾上的。  
面对他平淡的反应，永濑心里不平衡，说气话激他。  
“虽然我管不着你想找谁，但记得遵守我们的约定。”  
平野倒也不想和他吵，直接甩脸走人了。

  
憋了两天气，在下次发情期来的五天前的夜里，永濑给平野发信息，谎称自己发情期提前了，要他马上过来。  
等平野赶过来，已经过了十二点。  
他进门的时候，永濑整整齐齐地穿着家居服，客厅的电视上放着电影，桌上还摆着零食，没有丝毫与发情期有关的迹象。  
“耍我很好玩吗？”  
平野冷笑一声，差点又要转头走人了。永濑拉住他的袖子，问他要不要一起看电影，是他之前说过想看的一部。  
可能是太晚了脑子不清醒，他竟然点了头，进门和永濑一起坐在沙发上，边看边吃零食。  
电影里演到男主和女主相拥时，流淌着温情的音乐，他们却都不自在地僵硬着，默不作声地用余光偷瞄对方。  
而当到了主角无奈分离的结局，他们反而默契地如释重负，长吁了一口气。

  
深夜了，平野和永濑背对着躺在床上，本该睡觉的，却都睡不着。  
听着彼此平稳的呼吸和心跳，过了好久，平野掀开被子想走了。  
冷空气钻进被子里，好冷。  
永濑转过身从背后抱住平野，头埋在他的颈窝里，他后颈上的皮肤触到了一丝凉意。  
永濑的声音闷闷的。  
“好冷，别走。”  
平野没说话，一点一点掰开他的手指，走了。

  
结果第二天下午，永濑的发情期真的提前了。  
这次他犟着气没打电话，只给平野发了条信息。  
永濑已经用了抑制剂，但效果不太好。  
上次去看医生时，医生知道他被标记了。由于抑制剂副作用的问题，医生建议他减少用量，问他。  
“那个alpha可靠吗？你确定可以减少抑制剂用量吗？”  
永濑点了头，就只开了比以往强度更低的抑制剂，医生还嘱咐他。  
“如果有意外状况，实在撑不住的话，可以把下个月份的也用了，但不到万不得已，最好不要。”  
所以现下虽然用了抑制剂，起了一点抑制的作用，勉强能撑下去，但还是作用不大，很难受。  
永濑窝在被子里，床单、被子和枕头上都残留着平野的信息素，他的怀里也攥着平野之前留下来的衣服。  
比起抑制剂，alpha信息素更能给他慰藉，并且没有副作用。  
他又看了一遍放在枕头边的手机，两小时前发的信息，刚发过去就已读了，现在依然是已读不回。  
“紫耀……”  
他用沾有平野气息的东西包裹住自己，磨蹭着熟悉的布料，迷迷糊糊地想，都是他自己害的自己，平野估计是不会来了，希望能就这样撑过去。

  
晚上饭点，平野在餐厅里遇到了大仓，大仓问他。  
“今天你见到廉くん了吗？本来还约了他吃饭，这都过了半个小时了，他没来也没联系我，没问题吧？”  
从其他人嘴里听到永濑，平野楞了一下，才摇头说没有，心里怀疑，这次永濑可能不是开玩笑。  
没得到有效信息，平野离开后，大仓不放心，给永濑打了通电话。  
电话那头的声音很奇怪，不清晰的闷哼，隐隐有点勾人的意味。  
“廉？你怎么了？”  
晚餐的约定被永濑抛在脑后，意识模糊地接了电话，根本没注意到对方是谁，以为是平野，对着电话里温柔关切的声音吞吞吐吐地撒娇。  
“你……你能不能过来……我家？我好难受。”  
“你别着急，再忍忍，马上就来了。”  
大仓一听不对劲，猜测到了大概是什么状况。由于其他抑制剂都是处方药，临时只能买到通用型的抑制剂，就去了永濑家。

  
大仓到永濑家时，等了好一会儿，才给他开了门。  
一开门，甜蜜的信息素密不透风地压过来，浑身汗湿的omega也软到在他怀里。  
他的第一反应是，好香，原来永濑是omega，是这么甜的味道。  
随即还注意到一点，怀里的omega是被标记过的，而且莫名地感觉那个alpha有那么一点熟悉。  
大仓甩了甩头，警告自己冷静一点，把永濑扶进去了，边走边问。  
“通用型的抑制剂可以用吗？会过敏吗？”  
通用型抑制剂虽然过敏可能性很小，但还是有可能的。  
“不……不要……抑制剂。”  
永濑潮湿的发丝蹭着大仓的脖颈，alpha的信息素稍稍抚平了他的燥热感。可是还不够，这不是他想要的味道。  
“廉，别急，就告诉我会不会过敏。或者，家里还有没有备用的？”  
大仓轻拍着永濑的背安抚，试图撬出答案。  
“不要……我不用。”  
根本不听不进他的话，得不到回答，不敢冒然用药，只好先用物理方法给永濑降温。

  
安置好永濑，大仓去浴室拿湿毛巾，看到洗漱台上，摆着双份的洗漱用品。  
他摇头叹息。在圈内，他也是认识少数omega的，但不论alpha或omega，很少有这么早就结番了的。  
不知道是哪个alpha，能让永濑心甘情愿被标记，此刻却不现身。  
回到卧室，面前的人像是刚从水里捞出来的，浑身热得泛着粉色，连紧闭着的眼帘垂下的睫毛都湿漉漉的，紧巴巴地攥着怀里衣服，好像生怕被人抢走了似的。  
大仓坐到床边，用湿毛巾给永濑擦汗，永濑一下子就拱到了他怀里，腾出一只手拉住他的衣角。  
「しょう?」  
大仓心里一惊，しょう，该不会是他想的那个しょう吧。  
永濑拉着他衣角的手又扯了扯，闷闷地说。  
“别走。”  
“嗯，不会走的。”  
看着永濑可怜兮兮的模样，大仓心一软，就含糊地应下了，假装成他口中的那个人安抚他。

  
然后永濑变得安分了一点，不乱动了，只是嘴里还断断续续地嘟哝着，听不清在说什么，大仓只记得听清了一句话。  
“如果……如果我乖一点，你能不能对我好一点，能不能……”  
“什么？”  
怀里的声音哭腔越来越浓，是细细软软的哀求。  
“也喜欢我一点。”  
真可怜，大仓没办法回答，默不作声地想。  
这话不应该说给他听。

  
平野心绪不宁地草草吃完饭，思来想去还是去了永濑家。  
永濑之前给过他备用钥匙，收了之后一直没用过，这次派上用场了。  
然而一进门，平野立马察觉到味道不对劲，有别的alpha的味道，他心中警铃大作，走到卧室门口，眼前的景象对于一个标记了omega的alpha来说，格外刺目。  
永濑靠在床上，头窝在大仓怀里，头发乱糟糟的，说话的声音软得像要热化了的棉花糖。  
「好きだよ、ずっと」

  
alpha对自己的标记的omega有种天生的占有欲，不管平野承不承认，都是客观存在的。  
他应该庆幸，看房间里的状态和大仓衣着整齐的样子，明显没发生什么。  
可占有欲第一时间涌上来，行动比脑子转得快，平野直接两人扒拉开了，正要对永濑发火。  
永濑完全在状况外，歪着头看着他，丝毫没有意识到他怒气冲冲的状态，对他甜甜地笑了。  
“谁啊？紫耀？欢迎回家。”  
平野的怒火一下子被浇灭了，霸道地把人揽进怀里，对大仓挑眉。  
“前辈您该走了吧。”  
看到平野出现，大仓目瞪口呆，居然真的是这个しょう。啧啧，团内恋爱，厉害啊。  
同时，他的表情也很生气。  
“我先走了，你……”心疼地看了一眼永濑，大仓叹气，“你先把眼前的状况解决了，有什么话之后再说吧。”

  
没有管大仓，直接让人走了，平野才发现永濑怀里还抱着他以前留下的衣服。  
到底是什么意思啊？  
“廉，你刚才那句话，是对谁说的？”  
永濑的眼睛亮晶晶地望着他，又有些迷糊。  
“哪句话？欢迎回家吗？当然是紫耀啊。”  
被岔开了问题，平野反而笑了。  
“你还记得刚才还有谁吗？”  
永濑疑惑地眨了眨眼，摇头，一派无辜的模样。  
平野揉着他的头发，吻了一下他的额头。  
“你是不是故意装作忘了别的男人？就算这样我也不会开心哦。”  
“装什么啊？那该怎么办？”  
永濑还是眨着无辜的大眼睛，平野说不通，干脆换种方式说教，身体力行的那种，把他翻身压倒在床上。  
“今天晚上就做好准备吧，不过，也算便宜你了。”  
“嗯，我好想你。”  
与永濑软软的语调不同，平野低哑的嗓音很危险。  
“别高兴的太早，我可不会温柔了。”


	4. Chapter 4

  
在自己专属的领地里，有其他alpha出现，有大量其他alpha的气味，已经让平野很不愉快了。  
更何况看到自己标记的omega在别人怀里表白，现在他整个人就处在爆炸边缘。  
他粗暴地扯下永濑浸湿的睡裤和内裤，手摸到臀肉上湿湿滑滑的，身下的床单也洇出一片湿痕。  
“你就这么和别的alpha待在一起，知不知道很危险？”  
粗糙的手指唐突地探进泥泞不堪的后穴，永濑下意识惊叫了一声。  
“啊……和谁啊？”  
永濑依然用不解的眼神望着平野，一副脑袋空空的样子，好像什么也没发生，是他在无理取闹似的。  
“大仓くん。”  
他咬牙切齿地吐出刚离开的男人的名字。  
“大仓くん？他不是那种人啊，你为什么……”粗大的阴茎突然捅进来，永濑一瞬间失了声，“要这么说？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“唔……不是你要……问我吗？”  
永濑在平野下身猛烈的撞击下，断断续续地反驳。传到平野耳朵里，感觉就像在一下一下地撩拨他，让他更烦躁了。  
平野怀疑永濑就是故意来气自己的，行动上为了让他闭嘴，一把把他的上衣推到了锁骨下面，把衣服的下摆递到他嘴边。  
“自己咬着。”  
永濑听话地咬住汗津津的T恤，看起来好乖，简直任人宰割。  
可是这副乖巧的模样反而更让平野生气了，连他自己都搞不懂自己在气什么。  
胸口上可怜兮兮的粉嫩乳尖也怎么看怎么不顺眼，平野泄愤似的咬住一侧挺立的乳尖，用力啃咬。

  
身下也没停过，胸口和后穴同时有快感袭来，上下夹击，空虚了好久终于被满足，永濑舒服得几乎想要放肆呻吟，但因为嘴里咬着自己的衣服，只能小声地闷哼。  
松开被咬得红肿的乳粒，平野看出来他似乎想要说话，把他嘴里的布料扯了下来。  
“想说什么？”  
“嗯……另一边也要……”  
永濑到处都热得冒汗，脸颊也泛着潮红，双眼欲求不满地望着平野渴求更多爱抚。  
“真麻烦。”  
平野面上不耐烦地瘪了瘪嘴，实际行动却操得更狠了，含住先前无人照顾的乳头，细细地研磨，另一边的胸口也被大力揉捏，引来了更多甜腻的呻吟。  
被快感侵蚀着，永濑看到自己薄薄的乳肉，突然觉得有点自卑。  
“紫耀……你不觉得……很小吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我的胸……”  
永濑抬起一只手捂住自己的眼睛，从指缝间偷看平野的反应。  
“是很小，不过，经常揉会不会变大一点？”  
平野扯开他的手，蜻蜓点水地吻了一下他的眼睛。  
“我哪儿知道啊？”  
“多试试就知道了。”  
说着又揉了几把他的胸口。  
“啊……轻点……”

  
饱受发情期折磨的永濑先射了一次，因为受发情期影响和过于激烈的性爱，后穴也喷出大量体液，腿根痉挛着，水流个不停。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢……好舒服……”  
高潮的余韵中，永濑仰着头，半眯着迷离的双眼，透过湿漉漉的睫毛望着平野。  
“喜欢什么？”  
“唔……和紫耀……做爱？”  
“还有呢？”  
平野的脸色并不怎么好看，似乎不是正确答案，永濑试探着再次回答。  
“紫耀的……脸？”  
“还有呢？”  
气压更低了，平野黑着脸凶狠地顶进更深处。  
“不知道啊……紫耀的……肉棒……啊……慢点……”  
合作就只喜欢他的身体是吧？平野被气得不行，加快了顶弄的频率，径直捅进了柔嫩的生殖腔里。  
“你到底想让我说什么啊？”  
平野不想理他，只顾红着眼埋头苦干，换着角度在生殖腔里不停地冲撞搅动，直把永濑弄得哀哀求饶。  
“舒服过头了……真的……不行……好奇怪……”

  
狠操了好一阵子，体内的阴茎才胀大成结，抵着生殖腔射出一股股浓稠的精液，和omega分泌的体液混在一起，被阴茎堵在里面，把肚子都撑得微微鼓起。  
平野摸着他微微隆起的小腹，感叹。  
“简直像怀孕了一样。”  
“好满……”  
永濑的手也摸到自己的小腹上，覆盖住平野的手，温热的手心贴着手背，过了一会儿，才问。  
“喜欢小孩吗？”  
“喜欢吧。”

  
完全结束的时候已经天亮了。  
平野抱着永濑在浴室清理完，两人安静地躺在床上，平野突然问他。  
“你是不是喜欢大仓くん？”  
“不是。”  
“你喜欢谁？”  
“你……没必要知道。”  
说到一半，永濑改了口，他觉得依自己当初威胁平野的手段，根本没资格告白。  
平野冷笑，“这样啊。”  
一起似乎又回到了原点，只有某些东西在暗地里生根发芽，悄然滋长。


	5. Chapter 5

事后过了一周，平野才找人要了大仓的联系方式，问他关于永濑的事。拖这么久，不是因为大仓有多难联系上，而是平野自己在纠结。

事实上，平野最近有点难以面对大仓。尽管永濑已经回答了喜欢的人不是他，可只要一想到他，就难免会想起那天的场景。

平野很难不多想，如果那天他没出现会发生什么。

“廉的事，你知道多少？”

“哪方面？”

“他是omega……之类的。”

“我也是上周那天才知道的，还有你标记了他，就这些。”

电话那头的声音有点冷淡，同时也很平静。虽然平野早有耳闻大仓和永濑私交很好，但看来“这些”方面的事还真只有永濑和他自己知道。接着他问了最在意的那个问题。

“那天廉说喜欢，说的对象是谁？”

对面冷笑了一声，“如果说是我，你想做什么？”

“我知道不是你，我问过他了。可以告诉我是谁吗？”

“既然问过了，他没说吗？”

这一问，又让平野想起了永濑说的“你没必要知道”。他就不懂了，怎么他就没必要知道了。他低头叹着气。

“他不愿说。”

“其实我大概能猜到是谁。不过既然他不想说，那我也不好说什么了，你还是去问他本人吧，”大仓顿了顿，又是一声冷笑，“这种感觉对alpha来说很难受吧，自己的omega可能喜欢别人。”

“是啊。”

被嘲讽了，但平野无法反驳。

“你明白他为什么不想告诉你吗？”

沉默了片刻，见平野答不上来，大仓才接着说。

“强烈的占有欲或许是alpha的天性，但不是每个omega都愿意配合你的。你给不了他安全感，他当然不愿说了。虽然我也是alpha，但还是想提醒你一句，不要以为是alpha就可以为所欲为了。”

草草地应了几句，挂掉电话，他开始回想这段混乱关系的开端。明明是永濑要挟了他，为什么现在搞得好像是他在强迫永濑一样。

那天之后，永濑私下就几乎没和平野说过话了，更不用说其他更深层次的交流，不论生理或心理方面，都是没有的。

时间一长，平野感觉自己像开荤习惯了，突然被饿了几顿，莫名地很烦躁。自己解决生理欲望的时候，总是想起永濑在他身下，潮红着脸，又哭又叫，紧紧地缠着他的模样，更烦了。

意外的是，一个月后，永濑先提出要和平野谈谈。看着对方紧张的神色，他也变得紧张了。

“紫耀，我有件事想告诉你。”

“我也有事想说。”

永濑愣了一下，“那你先说吧。”

“这些天我在想，我们的关系是不是已经失控了，”平野停顿了片刻思考措辞，“虽然刚开始是你的要求，但我希望我们能停下来冷静冷静。现在这样对我们双方都不好。”

永濑攥紧了手里的袋子，沉默了很久，指节都握得发白了，才挤出一点笑容，装作从容的态度。

“我也是这么想的，先前是我任性了。趁事情没有变得更糟糕，还是先结束吧。”

没想到永濑会这么干脆地答应，他反而有些懊恼。

特意来找他，就是想说分手啊。不对，之前也不是恋爱，算不上分手。但看到永濑蹙起的眉头，黯然神伤的样子，他仍然有些不忍心。

“我没有怪你的意思……对了这几天到你的发情期了吧，感觉还好吗？用不用……”

永濑知道他要说什么，直接打断了他。说完，他才发现自己的话前后矛盾了。

“我用抑制剂就行了，没关系的，”永濑又笑了笑，但平野感觉他的眉眼里尽是郁结的情绪，“这段时间我过得很开心。”

“你一开始想说的是什么？”

“……没什么，该说的我都说完了。”

永濑摇头，没忍住眼泪流了下来。他抬手想抹掉泪水，却被平野抢先了一步。柔软的指腹抚过他的眼下、他的脸颊、他的嘴唇。

“你别这样。既然要结束了，这样不合适。”

他推开了平野的手，脸色煞白，转身要走，却忽然头晕得差点摔倒。被平野扶住了，他转而跌进了平野怀里。

“不要……”

他又想推开，使不上劲，被平野抱了满怀。

“很辛苦吧。一个人度过发情期。”

“我不需要你的同情，放开。”

口中是僵硬的拒绝，身体却已经软了。平野依然没放开他，在耳边呢喃。

“最后一次。”

这天晚上平野去喝酒，神宫寺也跟来了。看他一口接着一口，闷头喝酒不说话的样子，神宫寺怕他喝醉，抢了他的酒杯。

“本来你酒量就不好，不能这么喝啊。”

“还给我，我没醉。”

得了，已经醉了。他好言相劝。

“少喝点吧。你们这么互相折磨又是何苦呢？”

“你们……是说谁？”

“还能有谁？因为谁你才来喝酒？”

“为什么说是互相折磨？”

“别以为我不知道……唉，算了。”

国民男友的人设可不是吹的，他看得出来这俩人对彼此的心思。

“什么啊？”

神宫寺拍了拍平野的肩膀。

“兄弟，这还得你自己参透。谈恋爱是两个人的事情，其他人说什么都没用。”

“我们不是在谈恋爱。”

平野重新自己倒了杯酒，嘴硬地反驳。

“骗谁呢？我又不瞎，真以为我没看见你们调情吗？你这得猴年马月才能开窍啊。所以你们最近又怎么了？”

“我们……结束了。”

“分手了？”

“不是分手。不是恋爱，不算分手。”

“行行行，不是分手。那你来喝酒干嘛？”

“唉……我就是不懂，他……”他为什么要做这些事？他到底喜欢谁？

而另一边，永濑在给医生打电话。

“有件事要麻烦您。我最近感觉不太舒服，然后今天、今天用了验孕棒……”

想来，大概是上一次时，这段时间以来，除了第一次，唯一一次没有做保护措施。就这么一回，希望运气不要太差。

他说话吞吞吐吐的，不过医生很有耐心。

“没事，你慢慢说。”

“测的结果，可能怀孕了，要来做检测，最近可以安排吗？需要私密性好的医院。”

“可以的。虽然这样对怀孕的人说不太好，但你最好一个人来，万一被拍到了比较好解释。”

“嗯，我本来就打算一个人来。”

听到他这话，好脾气的医生也急了。

“你的alpha呢？”

“分手了。”

“唉，那这个孩子，你打算怎么办？”

“还没确定有没有怀上……等确定了再说吧。”

“你要想清楚了。没有alpha的陪伴，omega要一个人经历怀孕、生产、抚养孩子的过程，很难，会很辛苦。而且你的职业……总之你好好想想吧。”

老实说，永濑根本不想面对这件事，这对年轻的他来说太复杂了。

如果真的怀孕了，不论工作还是私人问题，他都不知道该怎么办。其实他今天本来想告诉平野自己可能怀孕的事，尽管他们并不是正常的恋爱关系，但这件事他还是希望能两个人都知道。

可听了平野的话，他竟然觉得很有道理，这样的关系僵持下去，对谁都没有好处。他同意了结束，再要说怀孕的事根本说不出口。

结果就是，他必须独自面对这件事了。


	6. Chapter 6

  
等平野回过神来，原本落在桌子上的睡眠眼罩已经出现在了他的掌心里。他缓缓闭上双眼，如同一个无可救药的瘾君子，渴求着那一小块布料上残存的一点味道。

有一丝丝甜味，是他熟悉的、想念的、被隐藏起来的。

“你在做什么？看起来好像变态哦。诶，那不是廉的眼罩……”

被神宫寺大大咧咧的声音打断了，平野赶紧捂住他的嘴。要是被别人听见了……

“你小声点。”

“捂我嘴干嘛？敢做不敢当哦。”

“不关你的事。”

发现在前面弄造型的永濑完全没动静，平野松了口气，把眼罩揣进兜里。

神宫寺抱着胳膊看他的动作，作为朋友和半个知情人士无情嘲笑。

“啧啧啧，好可怜。把人气跑了只能这么偷闻他的信息素。”

“闭嘴。”

“你最近越来越容易暴躁了，咋了，信息素不稳定？刚才你的信息素感觉有变浓。”

平野试着深呼吸了一下。奇怪，最近他似乎真的信息素飘忽不定，这是什么原理？

“我很平静。”

“呃，你悠着点，瓶子要被你捏坏了。”

这咬牙切齿的样子完全不是平静吧！平野的眼刀凉嗖嗖地杀过来，神宫寺收回想拍他肩膀的手，挠了挠头。

“办公室恋情就是这点不好，抬头不见低头见。”

平野的视线回过去，追着前方圆圆的后脑勺，抿嘴暗自点评，好土的发型，看起来好容易上当受骗。不过还挺可爱的，唉，会被人拐跑吧，那么好骗。

“我说过了不是恋爱。”

“我懂我懂。换个问题，你做了什么被甩的？”

“不是被甩，是我提的……先分开一段时间。”

“你这不是，自作自受？”

“我不知道应该怎么处理。”

“但现在这样僵着肯定没法解决问题吧。”

“嗯，他还天天躲着我。”

比以前更甚，工作需要之外，几乎平野一靠近，永濑就受惊似的躲开了，就像是……受不了他的信息素似的。就算不想看到他，也不必避之如洪水猛兽。

“看出来了，”神宫寺连连点头，看到平野不甘心的眼神，连忙摇头改口，“啊，不是，没看出来，没有的事。”

“你说，omega突然离开习惯了的alpha信息素，会不会很不适应？”

平野眯着眼睛，捕捉到永濑忽然捂了下心口的动作，他最近总是精神不振，似乎身体状况不太好。

“当然会啊，你不知道吗？对了，你什么时候把偷拿的东西给人家还回去？”

“不是偷，是碰巧捡到。”

“你看我信吗？”

永濑只穿了一件很轻薄的衬衫，本来就半透的材质，拍摄时还沾了水，里面更是若隐若现。

平野刻意收敛了信息素，轻步走过去，指尖触到永濑的后背，他立刻反射性地抖了一下，喉咙里冒出一声小猫咪发情似的轻哼。

“嗯……”

“草，这是什么声音？”

高桥就在永濑旁边，揶揄地看着他。两人紧张地同步回答。

“没什么！”

“哦，没什么就没什么嘛，干嘛这么大声？”接着小声嘀咕了一句，“此地无银三百两。”

“你在说什么？”

高桥立马摇头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，平野这么低气压，他可不敢说。

“没什么。”

由此可见，高桥推出，这个“没什么”肯定是有什么，这俩人有猫腻。

永濑不着痕迹地退到高桥身后，额头上冒着一层薄汗，全然是防备的姿态。

“紫耀，你找我有什么事吗？”

平野攥着口袋里的眼罩，略微思考了片刻，望着永濑以及他身前的高桥，也说。

“没什么。”

高桥好奇死了，到底有什么？平野过来戳永濑一下不能就是来戳着玩的吧！他不要夹在两人中间当电灯泡！

一顿饭的最后，其他人都没怎么喝，没想到是永濑一个人醉了。

“廉的酒量不是还可以吗，什么时候变这么差了？”

趴在高桥背上的永濑幽幽地说。

“不差。”

“好好好，不差，”高桥哄着他把酒杯拿走，“杯子给我，你醉了别喝了。”

“没醉。”

“呃，看来真醉了。喂……”

一个没拦住，永濑突然扑到了平野身上。

他反射性地接住永濑，一低头，只见永濑满脸红晕，拽着他的袖子，像一只缺少安全感的小狗在他身上闻来闻去。

“好香。”

永濑单手勾着平野的脖颈，慢慢的，从袖口闻到了领口，缓慢移动的速度，不像是在确认，而是依恋，在品尝属于他的味道。

他的睫毛都在颤抖。

尽管永濑身上的信息素被药物掩盖得很淡，贴得太近，依然一缕似有若无的甜味冲进平野紊乱的气息。

好想把他关起来，这样的场景怎么能让别人看到？

永濑纤细的手指顺着平野的衣领，和胸前的扣子缠在一起，解不开。

“扣子……解开。”

他口干舌燥地抓住永濑乱摸的手。

“廉，别闹了。”

“解开。”

根本不听平野的话，嘴也贴上去，再不解扣子恐怕他就要直接咬掉了。

没办法，平野拨开他的手指，解了最上面一颗扣子。他立刻扯开衣领，嗅着平野领口下的皮肤。一下又一下，蹭得人心里痒。

这也太超过了吧。

平野一手扶着他的腰，脸都憋红了。已标记的alpha和omega这么近距离接触，要是没反应，得该去看医生了。

“他是谁啊？好讨厌。为什么和紫耀的味道好像？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

其他几个人笑得东倒西歪，平野那点旖旎的心思也散了。

“笑什么笑。”

永濑一本正经地回答。

“笑你啊。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝。”

平野做样子要踹离得最近的高桥，他飞快地躲到岸身后。

“别，我没想到廉喝醉了会这么好笑，这不能怪我啊。”

平野认命地放任永濑乱闻，还得扶好他防止他摔倒。

“闻出来了吗？”

“奇怪，就是紫耀的味道啊。你到底是谁？”

永濑晃悠悠地扒着平野的领口，迷离的双眼忽闪忽闪的，亮晶晶的嘴唇带着未干的酒液划过他的脸颊，又凉又热，离亲到他的嘴可能只有一厘米远。

“你不认识我吗？”

“不认识，讨厌。紫耀才不肯离我那么近，你不要冒充他。”

高桥看得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，这也太像打情骂俏了吧。不对，就是打情骂俏吧。

“我呢？廉认得出我吗？”

永濑还挂在平野身上，歪头的时候差点滑了下去，被平野捞回来，把他的脑袋按到肩膀上。他想了一会儿。

“海人。”

“我赢了！要不我送廉回去吧。”

“不要，”永濑理所当然地指着平野，“他送我回去。”

“为什么？！”

被永濑嫌弃地推开，高桥表示很震惊，被其他人嘲笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，是输了吧。”

“廉你不是说他讨厌吗？”

“讨厌，所以要他送，”永濑转过头，鼻尖蹭了下平野的脸颊，“你不会拒绝我吧？”

平野无奈地拍了拍他的后脑勺。

“不会。”

“靠，你们好肉麻。”

“钥匙在哪儿？”

“包里。”

“哪个位置？”

“唔……不记得了。”

平野拿出包里妨碍他找钥匙的东西，一顶棒球帽……怎么有点眼熟，这不是他之前弄丢的那个？

“帽子哪儿来的？”

“还给我。”

一看见这个，永濑快闭上的双眼立马就睁开了，张牙舞爪地想抢回来，由于酒精作用而行动迟缓，晃晃悠悠。

像拿着逗猫棒逗猫一样，平野溜了他两圈，最后把帽子带在了他的头上。

好气又好笑。自己其实也没立场说他，毕竟自己白天做了一样的事。更何况，还挺可爱的。

“小偷。”

“本来就应该是我的，”永濑一瘪嘴，跟着眼眸里就开始泛出水汽，“我也不想这样的。”

又要哭了。

“我明白，不怪你。”

alpha与omega，信息素的吸引与牵制，就是这样的。

指腹掠过眼下的睫毛，触到一点温热的泪水。平野不知道该怎样去化解，只能尽量温柔一点，再温柔一点，最好能让他收起防备的尖刺。

“是那个紫耀的吗？”

这样以第三人的语气说出自己的名字，感觉有够怪异的。

“嗯。”

“你要拿他的东西，为什么还要躲着他？”

“因为、因为他不想见我啊……”永濑的话音越来越小，还好夜晚足够安静才得以听清，“而且，我有事情要瞒着他。”

敏锐地捕捉到关键点，平野不禁失笑，这人肯定又在一个人胡思乱想了。

“什么事？”

“不告诉你。秘密。”

“那你说说，为什么讨厌我？”

永濑抱住他的手臂，脸贴着肩膀蹭了蹭，像猫咪做错事之后心虚的撒娇。

“也没有很讨厌……”

“你喜欢谁？”

听到这个问题，永濑立即撒手，警惕地瞪着他。

“我为什么要告诉你？”

“你喜欢他吗？”

指的是谁，双方都心知肚明。

“别想套我话。”

走到卧室门口，门关着，平野自然地转动门把手。永濑像是忽然想起了什么，急忙出手拦他。

“不能进去！”

话说晚了，慢了一步，门已经打开了。

“不许看。”

永濑想挡住他，被轻而易举地抱起来，三步作两步，就扔在了床上。

“已经看见了。”

这么想他，还要装作不在意，真是辛苦了。

平野压制住永濑的双手，眸子里像着了火一样，强烈的占有欲几乎要把他吞噬掉。

“都是我的。”

渴求alpha信息素的omega，会把alpha的衣物堆在一起，像做窝一样，最安心也最隐秘，不想被其他任何人看见。

卧室里别的地方都和外面其他房间一样整洁，除了床上，堆满了平野的衣服。都是他以前留下来的，提出分开后，他根本没想过要拿走。

“什么意思？”

他的手指划过永濑的嘴唇。

“衣服是我的，人也是我的，都是我的。”

“你？”

“酒还没醒？真麻烦。”

平野含住永濑的唇瓣，用对方非常熟悉的方式吻他，慢慢的，在夺走他呼吸的同时，一点一点的释放信息素。最后用信息素把他整个人包裹住。

要是这还认不出来，平野感觉自己今天就可以打道回府了。

察觉身下的人慢慢软化，变得毫无抵抗，他稍微安心了一点。

“唔……紫耀？！”

“不是不认识的讨厌的人吗？”

平野说着咬了一下永濑的下唇，永濑顾不上惊诧，也顾不上疼，扯住身下的衣服就往后退，接着把衣服塞了满怀。像护着什么宝贝的似的，生怕他抢了，小心翼翼地盯着他。

“不是。”

“把衣服扔了。”

“不要。”

“你啊……”平野也不去抢，而是按住他的肩膀，贴着他耳垂，呼出热气，“我本人在这里，还要我的衣服干嘛？”

耳边酥酥麻麻的，永濑突然就卸了力，任他把衣服扔到床下，被按倒在被子里。

手滑进永濑松松垮垮的裤子里，隔着内裤探到一点湿意。一直受到alpha信息素的撩拨，下面已经出水了。

“好久没做了。”

他一碰到那个隐秘的小口，永濑立刻惊得挣扎起来。

「パパ、あかん……」

软软的大阪腔，好可爱。等等……

“你刚刚叫我什么？”

「パパ?」

“什么？”

永濑一手抚摸着肚子，满脸天真地望着他。

“肚子里有宝宝，所以不行。”

信息量有点大。

“认真的吗？”

“你不喜欢小孩吗？”

所以最近永濑反常的反应，疑似身体不适，都是因为……怀孕了吗？还有他自己信息素不稳定，大概也与之有关。

他总感觉这个词离他还很遥远，没想到会这么快发生在永濑身上，发生在他的omega身上。

想想之前的迹象，应该就在两个月前，那时候，他做了什么……他放着发情期提前的永濑不管，看到别的alpha出现，却又妒火中烧，强硬地上了永濑，接着又不管不问，然后提出了分手。

如果永濑当时就已经知道怀孕了，会是怎样的心情？

不敢想。

看，永濑又哭了，总是被他弄哭。

他急切地去吻永濑的眼泪。其实他很喜欢看永濑哭，泪眼朦胧的样子，可怜又可爱，哭得越狠，他越兴奋。

但他又怕永濑哭，怕永濑逃走。

“没有。我喜欢，你别哭。”

“和我的呢？”

“喜欢，是你的都喜欢。”

事发突然，来不及细想，他找不到动人的句子去安慰，去承诺，只能用“喜欢”这样最简单直白的词来表达自己的想法。但他发誓，句句属实。

被平野环抱住，永濑瑟瑟缩进他怀里，声音都是抖的。

“之前去医院检查，我其实好害怕。害怕有，又害怕没有……结果有之后，更害怕了。怕你不要他。”

听着永濑磕磕绊绊的描述，他心疼又自责。如果不是偶然发现了，永濑打算怎么处理？要是想生下来，总有一天会瞒不住的。

“对不起。我要的，只要是你的我都要。”

那双明亮的眼睛又希冀地望向他。

“真的吗？”

“真的，我保证。”

他不断地亲吻、抚摸着怀里不安的人，直到永濑不再颤抖，平静下来。他松开怀抱。

“廉，让我先冷静一下。”

平野刚起身，就被永濑紧紧地抱住他的腰，闷闷的热气喷在他腰间，命令式的句子却被说得像祈求。

“不许走。”

很久很久没见过他这么黏人。

不走的结果就是，孤a寡o贴在一起那么久，很难没什么反应。

永濑面上泛起不自然的潮红，和先前醉酒的红感觉不一样。

许久没有经受这样的快感，他既有些不适应，又像着了魔似的，贪婪地汲取着熟悉的alpha信息素。

信息素缺乏的时候，他做梦都会梦到被平野按在床上，那些脸红心跳的细节。

大概是因为像做梦一样，所以他可以毫无顾虑的撒娇。

“紫耀的味道，喜欢。”

是他的alpha的味道。

他不安分地在平野颈间磨蹭着，拉了平野的手就往下身带，头脑发热的模样似乎已经忘了自己之前说的话。

“下面，好湿了。”

“廉，你别这样。”

“难受……想要。”

“有宝宝不行的，乖。”

老实说，平野的定力已经快被消磨完了。他吻着永濑的额头安抚，同时也是在安抚自己。

意识不清醒的永濑却只知道在他怀里哼哼唧唧，蹭来蹭去地点火，口中全是软得快要化掉的哭吟。

“我想要……你帮我弄一弄……用手指。”

太煎熬了。自己的omega在自己怀里流着水求欢，却只能看不能吃。

“自己弄行吗？”

“不要，就要你。”

要命。

只是手指插进去，永濑喘的像是两个月没做了被操到最深处，呼吸都快丢了，越叫越大声。

“紫耀……再深一点……”

他想起以前做的时候，那种没有顾忌的、疯狂的快感，总觉得还不够。

“不行，”平野边说，边去亲永濑堵住听得他起火的呻吟，“不用很深也能让你爽。”

这根本就是在考验他的定力。

手指抵着浅处的敏感点不断研磨，omega分泌的体液让手指的抽动变得很顺畅。

再深一些，就能进到里面紧闭的小口，他进入过很多次的。他还在里面成结，留下过他的精液，因而才有了新生命的孕育，但此刻那是个神圣的禁地。

想到这里，他揽起永濑一侧的肩膀，不禁贴上永濑的后颈，舌头把腺体舔舐得逐渐发热发烫，牙齿在表面那层脆弱的皮肤上逡巡，留下或轻或重的痕迹。

像是通过表达原始的支配关系，来隐忍地发泄他无处释放的欲火。

永濑抖得更厉害了。

“唔……痒……紫耀……别弄这儿……”

“真的不要吗？我看你好像很喜欢。”

叼着永濑的后颈，空下来的那只手探到胸前挺立起来的乳尖。

“这里也很有反应嘛。以后会出奶吗？”

“嗯……不知道……”

“生理课没讲过吗？你知道的，回答我。”

“应、应该……会有吧……”

按生理常识，omega孕后是会产奶的，然而永濑装beta装久了，已经快忘了还有这回事，总感觉还很遥远。

“好想快点尝尝，廉的奶是什么味道，肯定很甜。”

永濑越是有反应，他忍得越辛苦，每一声呻吟都是难熬的刺激。克制之中，他忍不住带了点粗暴。

“啊……轻、轻点……别咬……”

经不起逗弄的乳尖被又吸又咬，有点疼，但更多的是。浑浑噩噩的快感之间，还有点涨的感觉？是心理作用吧，都是因为平野说那些乱七八糟的话，才会让他想到涨奶。

弄得胸口满是口水和牙印，平野才放过他，又回过头咬住他的后颈。

发热的腺体脆弱又敏感，忽然间，永濑感觉自己像一只被抓住的猎物，落入虎口，马上就要被猛兽吃掉。

然而猛兽却轻抚着他的肚子，轻声细语的，像是自言自语。

“真好。”

好温柔。

接着后颈上却是一阵刺痛，差一点，平野就要咬破表层的皮肤。

有种再一次被标记的错觉。

永濑瞬间达到高潮，尖叫着泄了出来，粘稠的体液溅到平野的衣服上。 他全然没了力气，嘴里吐出的都是气音。

“好舒服。”

抹开手上的粘液，干涩的音节从平野的喉咙里挤出来。他已经忍太久了，不想再忍了。

“我怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？”

还处在高潮的余韵中，永濑不解的目光却像是初尝禁果般纯洁。看得他更窝火了。

“帮帮我。”

“要怎么弄？”

“你躺着就行。”

平野脱干净下身的衣物，把憋得发痛的硬物抵在永濑腿间。

触到他侵略性的视线像触电一般，永濑下意识害怕得想要逃跑。被他按住了拽回来，四目相对，他充满占有欲的神情直直的照进茶色的瞳孔。

这一切早就占据了他的脑海，只是在情潮中沉浮的永濑没有留意。

“紫耀，不要……”

“别怕，就让我蹭蹭，”他贴上永濑微微颤动的嘴唇，“我忍了那么久，如果要做什么，早就做了。”

永濑软化了点，乖乖的让平野品尝他的口腔。而下身却是半强迫的被并紧了双腿，那根东西就在他粘腻的腿根之间冲撞。

他要喘不过气了。

好奇怪，更深入的什么都做过了，再有这样的体验反而很不适应。

“我有没有说过，你的腿很漂亮？”

“不、不记得了。”

他捕捉到平野的喉结滚动了一下。

“这双腿拿来做这种事也很合适。”平野又顿了顿，“就算是穿着衣服的时候，嗯，其实有时候穿着衣服更容易让人想象，在这双腿间射出来是什么感觉。”

这都是什么啊？他从来没有想过平野会去想这些东西。

他感觉被反复磨蹭的皮肤变得火辣辣的，高潮过后的穴口更是被蹭得肿起来，流着一摊水分不清是之前留下的，还是又有新的溢出来。

“又有感觉了吗？”

不对，只是被蹭了腿根，怎么会这样？

“好想射进来。”

低哑的嗓音仿佛在蛊惑他。

“紫耀……”

“上次就是这样，你含着我的东西待了好久。”

他又试图用这个称呼唤醒平野的理性。

「パパ……」

结果从他的指缝里，他愣愣地看到平野轻笑着凑上来吻他的手指。

“逗你的，怕什么？我就想想，可不敢做。”

“怎么又欺负我……”

“因为可爱啊，”平野又去亲他气鼓鼓的脸颊，同时嗓音也变低了，“而且，是真的想，只是现在不敢。”

浓白的精液泄在永濑腿间的时候，他已经累得睡着了。

平野看着他平和的毫无防备的睡颜，感觉好不真实。


End file.
